Sometimes, It's the Other Way Around
by lunaryu
Summary: Seirin's team seriously wonders who Furihata's crush is, really. "Now, will you please go out with me?" After defeating Rakuzan, Furihata confesses once again to his crush and his teammates just don't see this coming. At. All. Sometimes, it's just the other way around, indeed. AkaFuri; KagaKuro


**Sometimes, It's the Other Way Around**

**Fandom:** Kuroko no Basuke

**Rating:** Pg-15/T—R?

**Genre:** Humor/Romance

**Pairing:** Akashi/Furihata, Kagami/Kuroko

**Summary:** _Seirin's team seriously wonders who Furihata's crush is, really. "Now, will you please go out with me?" After defeating Rakuzan, Furihata confesses once again to his crush and his teammates just don't see this coming. At. All. Sometimes, it's just the other way around, indeed._

* * *

**Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi owns Kuroko no Basuke.**

**Warning: **_Slight AU—futuristic, sounei ai/yaoi, foul language (most likely), possible spelling mistakes and grammar errors (self-beta)_

**A/N: **Specially made for _**ichigohaatsu **_for bribing me with another translation of Kurobasu character song. I pick MidoTaka's **_To Aru Shinja no Kakan na Mainichi_**! Now, it's time for the outcome of your bribe first, dear! Enjoy your AkaFuri moment~*love* (I take pleasure in it immensely too –_tee-hee_).

* * *

**Sometimes, It's the Other Way Around**

* * *

"_I… I like you! Will you please go out with me?"_

Furihata Kouki, a teenage boy with short, auburn colored hair and a dark shade of brown eyes had just admitted his romantic feeling to someone, the object of his affection since the first time he saw that person a year ago, after Furihata just graduated from his middle school.

That person was from another school, way more prestigious than Furihata's public middle school. That person was also very beautiful, really famous among a certain circle, and Furihata honestly believed that that person didn't even know about his existence because they lived in such different world, until now at least, when Furihata so unashamedly ambushed that person after the school graduation ceremony just ended.

Furihata had accumulated his courage to face that special person directly and confess, completely knowing that it was a very long shot. He knew he was probably would get rejected instantly, or worse. But, Furihata just couldn't let his feeling go unnoticed. That person was his –_dare to say_– first love. That's why Furihata thought that this risky and reckless declaration of love would be worth it.

Furihata didn't care if he would get rejected… _okay_, maybe he would mind and cry a little over it, but the most important thing is, that person would know about Furihata's feeling.

That person, upon receiving a sudden confession, was only silent for awhile in reaction, making Furihata's heart beating faster and harder with every passing second, his face heating more and more, while that person somehow studied his feature, seeming to be calculating or… measuring? Furihata wasn't exactly sure of it, but _damn_! Those eyes were absolutely gorgeous.

"_How interesting."_

A sudden nonchalant commentary from that person after a long nerve-wracking stillness almost caused Furihata's heart to leap out of his chest. That person smiled disturbingly before speaking again. _"Let's make it a deal."_

"_Huh?" _Furihata was utterly confused at the unexpected _strange _proposition.

"_If you can at least be number one in something, I'll consider dating you. In the meantime, don't even mention or recognize me before you are qualified enough to make me take notice of your existence. I'm not even interested in knowing your name right now. When you succeed on keeping the end of your bargain, come to me once again. See if I recognize you next time…"_

Furihata was always woken up from that particular dream in cold perspiration after he saw that person's challenging smirk which followed the sharp words that pierced his heart in some way, and yet didn't dash his hope for grasping his first love completely at the same time.

He took a deep breath before letting it out slowly, pacing his respiration process so as to not excess the limit of the normal rate. "Really, I should at least have that much of conviction and confidence to date that person, huh…?"

Furihata decided to get up and about since today was the last day of practice before their final match of the Winter Cup against Rakuzan High. He was this close to keep his promise to that person, just one step further, and this time that person would have to notice his being, maybe better, to acknowledge him.

Furihata just couldn't wait to seeing that person's surprised face as he confessed once again, surely… after he and Seirin became number one in Japan.

* * *

**~Akashi x Furihata~**

* * *

A loud long blow of the whistle from Coach Aida signaled the end of the practice session as everyone shouted, "Thanks for your hard work today!" to each other, panting and sighing in relief since _finally _they could rest until the big game tomorrow.

"Furihata-kun is pretty energetic today, did something good happen?" Coach, ever the nosy type of senior as always, asked while the boys were milling wearily to the locker room.

"Eh? Do I look different from usual?" Furihata knew he was grinning, but playing innocent never hurt before.

"Well, you're more… in high spirits, I guess?" Riko smiled seeming to guess something right after. "Eager for the big day tomorrow, huh? Don't get too excited and lose sleep tonight, okay?" she then slapped Furihata's back hard, making the brunet wince.

"Will do, Coach. Will do," Furihata said, still smiling even though he was close to grimacing at the sting on his back.

It didn't only end with Coach's curiosity, though, because then even the other seniors like Hyuuga, Izuki and Koganei seemed to notice his great atmosphere as he entered the locker room to change.

"You seem very cheery today, Furihata, is something nice waiting?" Koganei grinned suggestively.

"Eh, what? What? Furihata, what's with the jolly mood? Oh! Is it a girl?" Izuki smiled as well, apparently in a teasing mood before he seemed to realize something and gasped. "Ah, _a-garu*_! Nice one!"

"Shut up, Izuki!" Hyuuga glared at Izuki in annoyance for hearing such useless pun before he turned to face Furihata as well. "So, what is it?"

"Ah…haha," Furihata scratched his cheek rather bashfully. "Well, something like that…?" he answered timidly and a bit hesitantly.

"Eeeh?! It's really about a girl?!"

Apparently, Kagami was also listening to (and interested in) the conversation as he boisterously threw that question with a surprised look.

"Ah, that's right. Furi did say that he wanted to impress his crush, right, by becoming number one in Japan?" Fukuda threw Furihata a knowing smirk.

Furihata blushed slightly as he remembered his own words at the rooftop last spring.

"What is it? Furihata, are you blushing?" Kawahara joined the fun in teasing Furihata that the temperature around seemed to significantly increase.

"Ah, sheesh, please stop teasing!" Furihata couldn't help squeaking while covering his steaming face now, totally embarrassed as his teammates snickered and laughed at him.

"Well, congratulation, then, Furihata-kun."

Kuroko's voice that suddenly came up beside him made Furihata jump and yelp in shock. "Ku-Kuroko! Jeez, you… you surprised me…!" he thought his heart almost exploded.

"Sorry, I did not mean to scare you. Anyway, it is a big step to participate in final match at Winter Cup tomorrow, right? I bet she will be awed," Kuroko continued, looking supportive.

"You think so?" Furihata was very pleased that his teammates were happy for him.

"Well, well, you have to work hard tomorrow then, Furihata-kun," Tsuchida beamed encouragingly.

"Thank you, senpai!" Furihata's smile widened and turned into a cheek-splitting grin as he saw Mitobe's gentle receptive smile as well from beside Koganei who was so kindly translating that into-

"Do your best, Furi-chan!" The cat boy sniggered at the nickname as Furihata and Mitobe turned rather pink at that.

Though, Furihata knew that Koganei only joked because there was no way Mitobe would call him 'Furi-chan'.

"I don't really understand, but we will definitely have fun tomorrow," Kiyoshi smiled nicely, totally clueless, and everyone threw him a look of fond exasperation.

"You only get to think about the match tomorrow, Kiyoshi. Focus on that," Hyuuga patted Kiyoshi's back, almost sympathetic.

"Ah, by the way, do we know this girl, Furihata?" Fukuda suddenly asked. "Since you've been crushing on her for awhile now, I thought her name would come up eventually, but you've never talked about her, huh?"

"Eh?" Furihata's heart skipped a beat.

"Ah, Fukuda is right. We've never heard of her name, not even once," Kawahara seemed to get a sudden insight about it.

"Probably someone in his class, right?" Kagami guessed inquisitively.

"Nah, I'd know if he acted nervously or something to some girls, but he doesn't seem to have an eye on anyone in our class," Fukuda immediately dismissed the deduction.

"Hey, isn't it alright if I want to make that person's identity mysterious?" Furihata was alarmed by his teammates' sudden intense curiosity, but he tried to dodge the question.

"Why? It's not like we'd make any move on her if we knew," Kawahara raised his eyebrows.

"Eh… because it's cooler that way?" Furihata offered a cautious wink and the others snorted at Furihata's poor attempt to hide his discomfort.

"Come on, Furi, really?" Fukuda made a face.

"Man, you guys are so nosy! Leave it alone already!" Now Furihata was exasperated and still embarrassed. He couldn't just tell them about his crush because of his promise to that person, and it would be very embarrassing.

"Why is he so defensive about it?" Kagami made a confused look.

"Maybe because his crush is… quite _peculiar_," Kuroko commented wryly and Furihata cringed at the almost knowing tone. He glanced warily at Kuroko who in turn was staring at Furihata with unreadable expression.

"What do you mean?" Kagami turned to face the bluenet and demanded an explanation with a slightly frustrated look.

"Well—"

"Aaaah! Right! Kuroko, you promised to go shopping for first aid kit supply with me today, right? Let's go!" Furihata hurriedly cut Kuroko's speech and frantically grabbed his wrist before he pulled the shorter boy out of the locker room, leaving all their teammates in dumbfounded looks.

* * *

**~Akashi x Furihata~**

* * *

"I didn't remember promising you anything, though." Kuroko gave Furihata a level stare and Furihata winced as he heard his tone, despite being emotionless as usual.

"Well, you seemed about to say something dangerous, so I have to get you out of there," Furihata, still panting after running, huffed at the end of his answer.

"You know what I was going to say?" Kuroko sounded intrigued.

"No, but I just knew that it would be something risky," Furihata muttered lowly, sighing weakly.

"I was going to say that it was probably a person that was not supposed to involved with a high school boy, like… older married woman, or a teacher," Kuroko began to list and Furihata nearly let out a relieved sigh because the list was still quite normal, before the bluenet said, "...or a man."

Furihata instantly choked, completely in shock.

…

…

There was a long silence on Kuroko's part as Furihata was coughing before- "So it _is_ a man," Kuroko commented nonchalantly.

"Ku -_coughs- _Kurokoooooo! P-please don't say anymore! PLEASE!"

Furihata had to hide his face because it felt like a furnace at that moment.

* * *

**~Akashi x Furihata~**

* * *

"Seriously, Furihata-kun, it is not a big deal," Kuroko said, patting Furihata's back reassuringly after they sat on the bench at the park near Seirin as Furihata nursed a can of hot coffee he had purchased from a vending machine on their way to the park before.

Obviously, because Furihata had no confidence to talk to Kuroko about such sensitive matter at school, since the walls had ears both in and outside the buildings.

"Well, maybe it isn't for you," Furihata felt like pouting because Kuroko didn't know his dilemma.

"No, it is not, because I have been there myself," Kuroko nodded, agreeing.

"Eh?" Furihata whipped his head to face Kuroko in surprise, while the bluenet only gave him a small smile.

"Why do you think Kagami-kun and I can be so compatible in court despite bantering all the time?"

…

…

"Oh." Furihata immediately flushed red in reaction after reading between Kuroko's lines. "Y-you and Kagami…?!" he couldn't help stammering as well in total disbelief.

"I think it is quite obvious to everyone else," Kuroko calmly responded.

"W-well, t-that… actually makes sense…" Furihata couldn't help averting his eyes and now finding that his lap was super interesting to look at.

God, he was so embarrassed. He didn't know… well, he suspected at some point, but Furihata had never thought that Kuroko and Kagami were really dating. He meant, he understood that sometimes friends acted like that to mess with their other friends, but for a real 'dating' relationship?

Furihata felt rather ashamed that he wasn't sharp enough to consider the possibility seriously.

_All those fights they had for almost everything were actually the way they are flirting?_—thinking about it again, they did sound more like flirting than fighting.

"So, does this guy someone you're not allowed to have?" Kuroko asked then, apparently also curious.

"Uh… well, not exactly. He did say that I had to impress him first before I could consider myself worthy of his attention," Furihata didn't want to sound so conspicuous about his crush, so he didn't look at Kuroko's eyes as he self-effacingly answered.

Kuroko raised his eyebrows slightly, though, seeming to have caught immediately. "Is he—?"

Furihata raised his hand. "Don't. He told me not to even recognize him if I haven't become number one in something. I _–we—" _he gestured generally at him and Kuroko, meaning their 'team' "-are this close to keep that…_my_ promise. I will make him notice me tomorrow."

Now, even though Furihata wasn't sure about the outcome of tomorrow final match, he wanted to feel confident that he would attract that person to notice him either way.

Kuroko closed his mouth again, silent for a moment while observing Furihata's face before he seemed to see something that pleased him, and smiled again at Furihata. "Let's win tomorrow match then," he said with a sure gaze.

Furihata grinned. "Yeah, definitely!"

* * *

**~Akashi x Furihata~**

* * *

**Seirin vs Rakuzan match…**

"Member change!"

"Furihata-kun, go take Izuki's place for awhile," Riko tapped Furihata's back lightly in reassurance. "It's alright."

"Yes!"

Furihata knew his voice was too high, his shoulders too tense, but he got a job to do, and even though it still terrified him to step inside the court in a such a huge match, he was determined to help Seirin basketball team win and be number one in Japan.

_Of course! I have worked hard and undergone that 'special' training just for this match after all!_—Furihata slapped his cheeks to focus.

"Go change the flow, Furi!"

"Fight! Fight! Seirin!"

"I leave it to you for awhile, Furihata."

"Ou!" Furihata tossed Izuki's raised hand and he was ready to fight alongside his friends on the court now.

"Changing a new member in… Seirin has such thoughtless characteristic, indeed." Akashi smirked as Furihata's brown eyes met his mismatched ones.

_This is it. Now you will see me._

Furihata glanced at the score board. Seirin was in pursuit. Rakuzan left them quite far, almost twenty points difference and it would be adding if they didn't do something about it. Furihata took a deep breath and exhaled harshly; convincing himself that he would change that.

Furihata could do this.

"Let's make a bet, Akashi Seijuurou-kun."

Akashi blinked once as Furihata suddenly addressed him. "What?"

"A bet, so this game will be more intense and appealing." Furihata knew he was endangering himself, but he wanted the Rakuzan captain to take him seriously, so it would be a risk that he had to take in order to get what he wanted.

"Hoo, interesting. What do you have in mind?" Akashi smirked again, apparently deciding to humor Furihata's strange proposal, much to Furihata's surprise.

"If Seirin wins, I want those Emperor Eyes," Furihata said boldly and Akashi actually looked surprised for a moment because such bet was totally unexpected and probably sounded ridiculous.

Furihata was insane and suicidal, undeniably.

"And if Rakuzan wins, you can do anything to me, ask anything from me or make me your personal slave for the rest of my life." Furihata finished sincerely.

Akashi was still quiet for awhile before a haughty smile slowly bloomed on his face. "Deal."

* * *

**~Akashi x Furihata~**

* * *

Furihata had been subbed out after Seirin got their flow back in the match. However, not before he caused such uproar from the spectators during Furihata's play.

Honestly, it was surprising everyone because Akashi's 'eyes' didn't seem to work as much against Furihata's strange maneuver.

"Did he… close his eyes?"

The shocked murmurs and gasps filled the entire dome for a moment and Kuroko smiled as he and Furihata fist-bumped. Akashi actually looked stunned and his teammates visibly gaped.

Seirin cheered like crazed monkeys because the one who could conquer the Emperor Eyes were their very ordinary player, Furihata Kouki.

"How did he do that?! With closed eyes?!"

"_That_ was INSANE!"

"No, it is possible although very unlikely, but… he can read _presence_?"

"Some martial artists can do that, right?"

"I heard Furi joined dojo and practiced Karate when he was a kid… but I didn't think he's still practicing."

The commentaries from the spectators and his own friends made Furihata self-conscious for awhile, but when he was subbed out, there was only twelve seconds left on the fourth quarter, and Seirin was very close to break Rakuzan's score, only two points difference, and when Rakuzan was still in the state of shock, Kagami and Kuroko combination, along with Izuki, Hyuuga and Kiyoshi's 'run and gun' attacked them mercilessly nearing the last second.

Pass and run, they determined the course with eye contact only, and the finishing blow was of course, Kagami's dunk, and yet that wasn't what they were after.

Kagami passed back, Kiyoshi caught and jumped to shoot. Avoiding defense blocking, he changed the shoot into a last second pass to Hyuuga and of course, captain shot a three pointer just before the final blow of the whistle. Everyone held their breath until the ball hit the rim of the ring, spinning over it and finally… went in.

"Basket count!"

That yell from the referee sealed the both teams' fate at the end of the match, and Seirin… came out as the winner.

Despite panting and wheezing harshly, the Seirin team instantaneously whooped in joy, jumping, screaming and hugging each other almost violently while crying and laughing absolutely looking like a bunch of lunatics. But they didn't care. Who cared? Because… because finally… finally! They had reached it. They stood at the top now. As a champion.

A number one in Japan!

* * *

**~Akashi x Furihata~**

* * *

Meanwhile, as Seirin was drowned in their sky-rocketing glee, Rakuzan seemed to fall in the pit of despair. Akashi looked strangely blank as he looked upward at the high ceiling while the other players cried out and shed tears in frustration, because their titled as an Emperor had been stripped off, their school name scarred by their loss against a baby team that had only been existing for two years.

Though, unlike what other people thought, Akashi seemed oddly composed with all of this. After all, he had threatened to gauge his eyes out in semi-final before, and yet he hadn't made any gesture to harm himself (or other people) at this point.

"Sei-chan…" Hayama looked very concerned as his tears kept falling on his cheeks.

Akashi reacted at the call though, and he took a deep sigh before exhaling slowly. "Let's go give our greatest opponent a proper congratulatory," he said a moment later with as much dignity as he had left as the defeated king.

"Yes!" his generals, all of them, responded to his command readily despite their crushed pride.

The players gathered and lined up across each others' team on the middle of the court, all looking worn out from the incredible match and they politely thanked their opponents for a good match.

Then they all retreated to their respective locker rooms, and yet Akashi didn't move to follow his team. Instead, he walked approaching the Seirin team bench where they were preparing to go as well.

Akashi stopped right in front of Furihata who was still on his seat, slipping his arm in his jacket. He was surprised when he noticed the red haired teen in front of him. He noted that his friends were looking at them funnily, some with wary expressions.

"As promised, these eyes… are yours." Akashi said, still maintaining his cool demeanor, to everyone shock and horror. However, Furihata only smiled at him, looking at Akashi's dichromatic orbs gently.

"Then, please look at me. Notice me more. Oh, and my name is Furihata Kouki, by the way. I hope you remember it this time. Also… Akashi Seijuurou, please go out with me," Furihata said with a positive nice grin now, his face warming considerably as he confessed his love once again to this person.

Akashi blinked once and the others (Seirin)—

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEH?!"

Yeah, they were definitely flabbergasted as they gawked, squawked and widened their eyes so much those almost looked like saucers.

"F-F-Furiiiiiii?!" Fukuda looked as if he were about to faint.

"What in the world—?!" Hyuuga looked absolutely scandalized.

"Is he NUTS?" Kawahara looked terrified.

"What… so his crush is _that_ psycho?!" Kagami dropped his jaw.

The others were speechless, still in total disbelief and incredulity, or they had just lost consciousness. Kuroko looked rather amused, though, and Furihata was still smiling bashfully at Akashi who stilled in astounded look.

"You…" Akashi was apparently having some kind of difficulty to react properly, he actually looked almost confused. It was very adorable.

"You do remember me, right? A year ago… I confessed to you and you said I at least had to be worthy of your attention if I want you to consider dating me, so… I've proved myself that I am worthy. I, my team… have become number one in Japan now, that's why. Will you keep your promise that time, Akashi-kun?" Furihata reminded Akashi and the red head seemed to recall the event.

"To think that you'd actually do such thing… only to prove your worth to me…" Akashi looked rather touched now and a faint of rosy color tinted his cheeks. "You really do like me, don't you?"

Furihata's cheeks turned a darker shade of pink as he blushed, stammering "I-I do."

Akashi closed his eyes for awhile before reopening them and then looked deeply and intensely into Furihata's gentle chocolate ones. "Alright. These eyes belong to you now, so I shall only see you and only you, Kouki."

Hearing such heartfelt declaration, Furihata thought his heart almost explode in total bliss. He couldn't help the beam that was surely blossoming in his face and he rose to hold Akashi's hand and stood slightly on his toes to put his forehead on Akashi's (since he was taller). "I'm glad…" he whispered poignantly while slowly closing his eyes.

"Oh my Fucking GOD! Get a room you two!"

Aomine's horrified scream from the bench snapped them out of their instant made-up little world for two, and completely destroyed the mood as Akashi froze while Furihata stoned.

"Aka-chin…!" Murasakibara made a face like a child's that was being told that Santa wasn't real.

"Huwaaa! Akashi-chiii!" Kise covered his reddening face, looking very mortified for some reason.

"T-that actually looks… very cute," Momoi also blushed, looking dazed.

"To think that Akashi swings that way…!" Midorima's glasses were cracked for sure.

"Congratulation, Furihata-kun, Akashi-kun," Kuroko seemed to be earnest for once when he said that.

And Seirin team (minus Kuroko) still carried on with their speechlessness.

* * *

**~Akashi x Furihata~**

* * *

"Ah, look, Akashi-kun, we made it into newspaper," Furihata pointed at a certain section where there was a picture of him and Furihata, holding hands and putting their foreheads on each other's very… intimately.

_A Couple Born from Basketball!_—was what the title said, and Akashi almost ripped the article that followed the picture, but he seemed to hold himself very well since they were in public place.

"I should burn down that company…!" Akashi muttered darkly an dangerously while Furihata chuckled nervously.

"Come on, it's not that bad, is it?"

Akashi glared sharply at Furihata as he flinched under such murderous gaze. "Maybe not for you, but for me…"

"Do people scorn you openly because of this?" Furihata was worried if he had done something that hurt Akashi, but the red head just sighed in resignation.

"They wouldn't dare," Akashi huffed. "There are no people with such backbone around me except the GoM. In fact, you are the only one outside the GoM that's gutsy enough to actually say _something_ to me in my face."

"Oh? What something?" Furihata grinned.

Akashi paused and averted his gaze slightly. "Like… _I like you_."

"I like you too," Furihata replied and Akashi looked upward in surprise before his face colored slightly.

"You…" Apparently Akashi realized that he had been tricked into saying that particular line and strangely, he wasn't that angry about it only slightly annoyed… maybe.

* * *

**~Akashi x Furihata~**

* * *

"Akashi-kun seems happy these days," Kuroko said as he read his email.

"Really?" Kagami didn't sound too interested as he didn't stray his attention away from his mountain of burgers.

"Furihata-kun makes him happy," Kuroko let out a small smile at this before he sucked on his straw after he put his cell-phone down on the table.

This time, Kagami looked up, looking unsure. "They are dating for real, huh?"

"Yes. It was such a shock when Furihata suddenly confessed his love to Akashi-kun just after the match ended, though…" Kuroko chuckled.

"It was such a bizarre turn of event, indeed. I meant, who would have thought that Furihata's crush was Akashi all along? I don't know if he's just so brave or plainly reckless. Dating Akashi Seijuurou… seriously, he must have been out of his mind to pull out such stunt," Kagami shook his head, a bead of sweat trickling down his cheek.

"True, but they are compatible, so I guess it is perfectly fine," Kuroko commented easily.

"You seem awfully amused by this," Kagami looked at Kuroko curiously now.

"I am. After all, they make such strange and yet cute couple," Kuroko replied. "Even more amusing than they way we started dating."

Kagami visibly turned rather crimson as Kuroko looked fondly at him. "I-idiot! Don't say such embarrassing thing!"

Kagami was very attractive when he was blushing and embarrassed, very adorable. Kuroko just loved seeing him squirm like that every time he caught the _Tiger_ off guard.

Kuroko revised his earlier statement. The way he and Kagami flirt was the most amusing thing after all. He couldn't help himself as he rose slightly to surge forward and give Kagami a light kiss on the lips, much to Kagami's utter horror.

"You—! What are you doing in such place!?" Kagami shouted in undertone as he covered his mouth with his palm, his face so red it almost in synch with his hair color.

"No one see," Kuroko pointed and it was true because that was Kuroko's specialty, being completely unseen despite the obvious PDA.

"Seriously, you—! Don't blame me if I can't hold back tonight," Kagami growled warningly, but his voice was laced with something akin to restrained lust and Kuroko's heartbeat started to pick up pace at the promise of an amazing 'practice session' later.

"Want to go somewhere?" Kuroko cleared his suddenly dry throat.

"My place. Now."

And the young couple hurriedly fled the fast food restaurant to spend some quality time together as lovers.

* * *

**~Akashi x Furihata~**

* * *

"A...Akashi-kun, can I ki-_nnh_-kiss you?"

Akashi looked rather disturbed as Furihata gave him a dazed worshipping gaze from bellow.

"Why do you have to ask all the time?" Akashi lowered his gaze on Furihata's pink lips and the brunet almost whimpered at how amazingly sexy Akashi was when he focused his darkened crimson and golden eyes on him.

_Seriously… those eyes are driving me crazy!_

"B-but… you usually get angry if I –_gasps_- do such surprising things… _ah_!" Furihata moaned as his sweet spot was hit dead on.

Akashi didn't stop moving as he replied "Not at a time like this, you fool," with low guttural voice that turn Furihata on even more.

"_Nngh_… A-Akashi-ku-_hn_…" Furihata tightened involuntarily as he slid his arms around Akashi's sides and pulled him down even closer, flushing their heated body against each other more closely, and then kissed his lips passionately, their tongues dancing in a frenzy.

Akashi grunted and groaned lightly as increased his pace. "Kouki, Kouki," he called Furihata's name with breathy whispers, gasping as he commanded "Call my name," while giving a vicious accurate slam of his hips that made Furihata almost scream in ecstasy.

"Ah! Ah! Se-Seijuurou—!"

Kouki's body jerked in a final snap and he saw the light exploded behind his eyelids as his his body experienced the tidal wave of the most intense pleasure he had ever felt in his 16 years of his life.

Akashi didn't seem too far behind as he felt that his shaft was being squeezed so tightly it was almost hurting, but the thing that made him come undone was the way Furihata bloomed so beautifully while calling his name, giving him his body and his heart as he stuttered "Love… love you, Seijuurou…!" before he passed out in the high of his orgasm.

"Kouki…" Akashi sighed after he was recovered from his own climax. His eyes never once straying from Furihata's content cute sleeping face as he kissed him once again on the plump lips. "Mine."

Akashi started to close his eyes as he was slowly drifting to the slumber land, comfortable while holding Furihata's body, safe and warm in his arms.

* * *

**~Akashi x Furihata~**

* * *

"A date?"

Akashi asked when he and Furihata had breakfast together in Furihata's house the next morning. How convenient it was that his parents were away and his sister was staying at her boyfriend's apartment.

"Yup, anywhere is fine," Furihata smiled happily.

"Then… how about you come to my house? My mother is nagging at me that she wants to see you," Akashi offered and Furihata gasped.

"M-meeting your family?" he _was_ totally a deer caught in a headlight.

"What, you don't want to?" Akashi raised his eyebrows.

"B-but… is that alright? I meant… won't they be angry that I turn you into... gay?" Furihata mumbled quietly while timidly playing with his fingers, blushing as well.

"Ah… right, there's that as well," Akashi coughed slightly, seeming to just realized it.

"EH?!" Furihata snapped in alarm.

"Calm down. You practice Karate, don't you?"

"Only for basketball purpose!"

"Oh… Well, it will work out somehow." Akashi shrugged.

"Akashi-kun! That's not calming me down at all!"

Akashi sighed before he pulled the anxious Furihata closer and kissed his forehead gently. "Don't worry. I'll be by your side." Then he smiled reassuringly at Furihata such that his heart was instantly pierced by the Cupid's Arrow.

"Akashi-kun…"

Right… and so Furihata fell in love all over again with Akashi that he wouldn't mind having to cross an ocean of fire, as long as he could have those dichromatic eyes continue looking at him with such affection.

**End of Sometimes, It was The Other Way Around**

* * *

**Additional Note:**

***_A-garu_: **it's a Japanese pun/joke. 'A girl' is pronounced 'a-garu' in Japan, it sounds the same as **_agaru_**, meaning goes up (literally).

**A/N: **Uh… for some reason, this feels more like a compilation of drables accumulated into a chapter with such unrelated sequence, rather than a one-shot. Ahaha, sorry… b-but, I just wanted to make AkaFuri fluff (ah, there's that vague smut scene as well, but that's beside the point!) and KagaKuro fluff (I couldn't resist, sorry), and-and I just wanted to show that Furihata is the one doing the chasing this time around, and pretty much smitten with Akashi since middle school (aww, so cuuute! XD). It's much-much better in my head when I formulated the ideas… *T_T* My limited vocabs could be the cause of this mess… sorry about that *bows*

Anyway, what do you think, ichigohaatsu? I hope you still love this AkaFuri despite the messy plot. *grins* Now, can I have my reward for this? I'm dying to read the translation of MidoTaka's To Aru Shinja no Kakan na Mainichi. XPP


End file.
